


Moving Target

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan (post "What Kind of Day Has it Been")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Target

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 64: Waiting

After Rebecca, Dan stopped taking elevators. He'd met her on one, but it was their automatic doors that kept him climbing the stairs for two weeks.

He wasn't crazy and he wasn't a coward, but standing and waiting for those doors made him forget those fundamental truths.

He needed doors that he could open (or bolt and nail shut). He needed to count each step as he climbed, too busy to notice the way "Eli's Coming" kept playing through his head. He needed to keep bobbing and weaving; let Fate try to paint a target on a moving object's back.


End file.
